Absolute Dedication
by drogorath
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the events of The Cursed Child? I have created this Delphi oriented story set immediately after her capture by Harry and company.I have tried to patch out some of the holes Rowing left with regards to law enforcement. My main character will be an OC.


**A Trial That's Going to Change Your Life,**

 _Sorry for being off the grid for a while guys, but I hope that this new story would make up for my hiatus. This is going to be one of the very few Delphi oriented stories around. It's always good to see things in a different light, isn't it? I do not own this franchise, Rowling does._

William Johnson wished for the hundredth time that he had never taken up his damned job. Still being a public defender for the Ministry of Magic did help him pay some of his bills. He looked into the mirror to stare at his own listless face, his blond hair the only source of light in that cramped apartment. He reassured himself, as always, that today was the day he was going to turn his life around.

And with the pleasant thought of paying the next instalment of the Gringotts loan he'd taken, he stepped out into the cobbled road of Diagon Alley, to Apparate to his place of work.

….

Getting past the security checkpoint at Atrium was a tedious process and as such an apt time for him to read the Daily Prophet, which he always kept rolled in his robe. He hated the rumor-mongering nature of the Prophet but in his line of business, it was paid to know things about the world, especially since Minister Granger had instituted some Muggle policies including defence attorneys. While it may have given him a pittance as 22 year-old apprentice to Defender Parkinson, he wondered whether he would have taken a different occupation if this option did not exist at all in the first place.

An uncommon buzz among the Ministry employees at the Atrium distracted him from Granger's latest statute on Magical Creatures. He decides to find out the cause for the confusion.

As he stepped past the threshold, he could see a group of senior officials congregating at the fountain. Pieces of conversation reached his years. Something about 'her', 'Augury' and 'arrest'. They parted as soon as he approached them, some of them avoided eye-contact while most of them pretended that he didn't exist. He didn't get along with most Ministry wizards, maybe because of his profession. Or his **personality.**

He got onto the elevator letting the car's motion roll over his feelings.

….

Pansy Parkinson was not happy with the new request from Harry Potter. She stood up to her full height to look the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the eye.

"No, I won't take it up, Potter. Life is hard enough for Slytherin alumni without having to defend murderers and rebels in court. Have you any idea about the hate mail I have to deal with all day, just from allocating lawyers to defend second-rate criminals? All my good lawyers have been recruited by some law firm or have migrated to civil litigation. Nobody will take the job , not for the world." She let off the steam pent up in her with a groan.

The tall bespectacled wizard responded "Well like it or not you are duty-bound to do that. What about a novice eager to prove himself or herself?"

Parkinson stared at the ceiling for a moment before saying" Well, I do have a newbie who's just on his second case. I hope he would do". There seemed some regret in her voice.

Harry Potter " We all know how this is going to pan out. Since you seem to have a candidate in mind, I think I can leave you be. The court's to gather next week. Make sure he does put up some kind of a fight, okay ?" With that statement, he strode out of the room not waiting for a reply.

She called out to her clerk" George, get me, Johnson, now"

….

William had grown weary of the place. After working as an apprentice for four years he felt that his work status had to improve. He opened the door to the offices, expecting the eerie silence of the vacant reception.

He was met by excited conversations. The Auror Ted Lupin was chatting with one of his colleagues resting his back against the carved wooden desk. He stood up when he saw William coming.

He came over and put an arm around him" Hey, Will. How are you doing?"

William smiled before replying" Fine, Ted. What bring you here to our fine depopulated office?"

"Well, I suppose it could do with some cheer, yes? Anyway, I'm escorting Harry since his regular guards are out of commission from that fight with that curser."

He stared down the carpeted corridor which led to the Chief's office. The rooms flanking the pathway were mostly empty. The public defender's offices were quite spacious for a measly 12 employees. There were only three trial lawyers excluding the Chief Defender Parkinson. Each of the three lawyers had two juniors or apprentices as they liked to call them. They also had an attaché to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who was nearly always absent from his desk at the reception. The Chief's clerk occupied the desk outside her office.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?"

Before Ted could reply the door opened to reveal the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The incredibly intimidating, tall man walked out of the room in a rush.

He came up to them in a few minutes, flashing him a pleasant smile before gesturing Ted towards the door.

He then looked William in the eye before greeting him with a customary "Good Day".

Ted turned his hair blue as he turned toward the door calling out "Goodbye, mate, See you at the pub on Saturday".

But his eyes were focused on the famous scar on Harry Potter's face partially covered by his dark hair. He wished all of them a good day before he turned to his mentor's office.

He was interrupted by the Chief's clerk, George. George was an older man somewhere in his forties. He had been one of those Muggleborns rehabilitated by receiving employment in the Ministry. His dead-looking eyes and slouched stature meant that he was not in the best of moods. While a short-statured man, he was not one to be messed with.

"Chief Defender Pansy Parkinson wants to see you."

He trembled with anticipation as he approached his boss's well-furnished office. It was like a little kid entering a giant's home as he was surrounded by drawers extending up to the ceiling but his greatest fear was dead in front of him. She was sitting behind her wooden desk, frowning over a few sheets of parchment.

Pansy Parkinson was not a horrible boss. She was Potters' age but her hair was streaked with grey, shining like silver in the dimly light room. Worry lines had set into what once might have been a pretty enough face. Managing the defenders was not an easy job and to do it while living with her reputation as a former associate of the ex-Death Eater Malfoy, ensured that she had a lonely life. This meant that pissing her off was not something you wanted with all that pent up anger inside of her.

"Sit down "she ordered and he was quick to comply by taking one of the chairs to set opposite to her desk. It seems that her talk with Mr Potter hadn't gone well.

He began to ask, "Why did you" before she cut him off abruptly."You've been with us for four years now, Johnson. I suppose that it is time we gave you a real case. Something more serious than that robbery case where you filled in for your boss. I'm giving you a promotion if you're ready to take the job."

William couldn't suppress his happiness. This meant that he could finish paying back the money he owed." Well, Chief, I'm ready to take the job. I hope the promotion is not conditional upon my winning this case right ?" he asked with some concern.

"Of course not, William. This is not a case I'm planning to win. The accused is as good as convicted with the evidence the Auror's Office has. "she replied. Seeing William's face morph into a frown she quickly added:" You'll obviously be paid handsomely for an appearance in this case."

William asked her the question which was bugging him "What are the charges?"

"Well, murder and attempted murder are the most serious of them. There are also some, um, associated charges…"

She replied with hesitation.

He sighed before saying "Well, I do need the promotion. I'm in."

The Chief responded with a sigh of her on. "Congratulations. You 've signed up for a trial that could change your life."


End file.
